Все не так
by AlexiaArz
Summary: Судьба распорядилась не так, как задумал Дамблдор. Гарри Поттер не вырастает доверчивым мальчиком, который будет считать, что попал в сказку(магический мир). Он будет хитрым, расчетливым и властным, благодаря дружбе с одной приютской девочкой...
1. Chapter 1

Автор: Alexia_Arz

Бета: Нет

Название: Все не так

Фендом: Гарри Поттер

Дисклеймер: Все права на персонажей и мир принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг

Персонажи: ГП, ГГ, ДМ, РУ, СС, АД, ЛВ и т.д.

Жанр: Общий, приключения, экшен

Размер: макси

Рейтинг: PG-13

Размещение: Запрещено

Статус: В процессе

Предупреждение: AU, OOC, дамбигад

Саммари: Судьба распорядилась не так, как задумал Дамблдор. Гарри Поттер не вырастает доверчивым мальчиком, который будет считать, что попал в сказку(магический мир). Он будет хитрым, расчетливым и властным, благодаря дружбе с одной приютской девочкой...

От автора: Я очень уважаю родителей Гермионы и не считаю, что они способны отдать свою дочь в приют только за то, что она может колдовать, но мне это нужно было для сюжета. Тем, кому это не нравится, а так же властный и жесткий Гарри и кто не принимает Гермиону похожей на Тома Риддла, лучше не читать.

Пролог

Ночью в небольшом городке под названием Литл Уингинг на ничем не примечательной улице Прайвет Драйв стояли двое взрослых людей, старик и женщина, в необычной одежде. На мужчине был надет сюртук, поверх которого была наброшена лиловая мантия. Его волосы и борода были необычно длинны для его возраста. На женщине же тоже была мантия, только изумрудного цвета, черные волосы были собраны в тугой узел на затылке. Было видно, что собеседники спорили.

- Альбус, вы не должны оставлять мальчика на попечение этих людей! Я наблюдала за ними весь день. Они совершенно ненормальные. Гарри Поттер не может жить с этими маглами. Эти люди не смогут принять волшебника, как родного ребенка! Они терпеть не могут все необычное, все, что не вписывается в их привычное окружение. Ведь любая магическая семья с радостью возьмет к себе ребенка Поттеров. Зачем же оставлять Гарри здесь?! – женщина была очень возмущена, пытаясь донести свои мысли до своего собеседника.

- Минерва, дорогая, Гарри должен жить со своими родственниками, - снисходительно глядя на нее, ответил старик, - Лили пожертвовала своей жизнью, чтобы защитить своего сына. Находясь у ее кровной сестры на попечении, мальчик получит мощную защиту. Ты не должна забывать, что многие Упивающиеся смертью еще на свободе и мечтают отомстить ребенку, который лишил их господина. Вспомни хотя бы Лестранжей.

Женщина, названная Минервой, слегка замялась, но взяв себя в руки, снова решила попробовать возразить:

- Профессор Дамблдор, я понимаю, чем вы руководствуетесь, оставляя мальчика _здесь, _но эти маглы…

Альбус нахмурился, ему не нравилось, что кто-то с ним спорил. Он ведь имеет гораздо больше опыта, к тому же эта семья сможет воспитать ребенка так, как нужно ему. Ведь он, Дамблдор, понимает, что Волдеморт исчез не навсегда, а значит нужен тот, кто будет с ним бороться, вселять в людей надежду. Вот мальчик и будет этой самой надеждой. А Минерва МакГонагал не имеет ни малейшего представления об этой ситуации, она видит лишь лицевую сторону. Ему же приходится следить и за той, и за другой стороной. Он уже давно принял на себя такую ответственность, как решение пожертвовать несколько людей на общее благо, чтобы спасти сотни. Гарри Поттер должен жить именно с этими маглами. Петуния позаботится о мальчике так, как он напишет в письме. Да, у ребенка будет трудное детство, но это ради всеобщего блага. И чтобы Минерва неосознанно не нарушила его планы, придется воспользоваться своим положением и властью. Этого бы не хотелось, но сейчас у него нет выбора.

- Профессор МакГонагал, - если она выбрала официальное обращение для этой беседы, он поддержит его. К тому же это поможет ему в запрете, - сын Лили и Джеймса останется здесь. Это мое окончательное решение. И я запрещаю вам что-либо предпринимать относительно мальчика. Я прошу дать мне клятву, что вы не будете видеться с ребенком до его поступления в Хогвартс и пытаться сообщить ему о магии до достижения одиннадцатилетнего возраста.

Минерва ошарашено смотрела на профессора, она никак не ожидала запрета на рассказ о магии. Это же невероятно!

- Н-н-но Альбус... А как же неконтролируемые выбросы магии? Кто объяснит мальчику, что с ним происходит, если вы хотите запретить все разговоры о нашем мире? Неужели ребенок не должен знать, что случилось с его родителями?

- Вот именно, Минерва! Стать знаменитостью прежде, чем он научиться ходить и говорить. Любому это вскружит голову, особенно маленькому мальчику. Он узнает о магии тогда, когда уже будет готов справиться со своей славой.

МакГонагал только покачала головой, она останется при своем мнении, хоть и не будет вмешиваться в происходящее. Дамблдор удовлетворенно кивнул, теперь его плану ничего не угрожает. Теперь осталось только дождаться Хагрида с мальчиком.

Откуда-то сверху раздалось громкое тарахтение, и профессора одновременно подняли головы к небу. Вдалеке им открылся необычный вид: по воздуху к ним направлялся огромный мотоцикл, впрочем, едущий на нем человек был ничуть не меньше.

- А вот и Хагрид, - обрадовался Альбус.

- Директор Дамблдор! – Минерва МакГонагал была шокирована беспечностью старика, - Вы доверили Рубеусу доставить сюда ребенка?!

- Я бы доверил Хагриду свою жизнь, - просто ответил профессор - он знал, что лесник предан ему целиком и полностью, - И как видишь, он мое доверие оправдал.

Женщина лишь вздохнула, спорить с Альбусом Дамблдором могли не многие, но выиграть в таком споре не удавалось никому. Директор умел ловко уходить от неприятной ему темы; обвиняя его легко можно было остаться виновным самому; а плести интриги как этот старик, получилось только у Волдеморта. Даже при мысленном произношении имени Темного Лорда ее передернуло.

«Если бы Альбус узнал об этом, то снова начал говорить о том, что страх перед именем, только увеличивает страх перед его обладателем. Но ведь Тот-кого-нельзя-называть вызывает у нее опасение даже после своего исчезновения».

К этому моменту прилетевший на мотоцикле мужчина успел приземлиться и теперь разговаривал с Дамблдором. Здесь, на земле, совершенно точно было видно, что прибывший в два раза выше обычного человека и примерно в пять раз шире. У него была спутанная борода и заросли черных волос, которые практически полностью скрывали его лицо. Звали его Рубеус Хагрид, и он был хранителем ключей и лесником школы Хогвартс.

- Профессор Дамблдор, сэр, профессор МакГонагал, здрасте! – приветливо махнул рукой мужчина, едва не сбив с ног Минерву, - Я, эта, Гарри привез, вот.

Женщина недовольно взглянула на полувеликана и поправила на голове остроконечную шляпу, которую тот умудрился задеть. Поискав глазами мальчика, МакГонагал увидела его сладко посапывающим в коляске мотоцикла и облегченно вздохнула. Признаться, она думала, что Хагрид не справиться с заданием. Ведь оно опасно, а лесник даже не окончил третий курс Хогвартса! И конечно, больше всего она переживала за ребенка.

- Хагрид, я нисколько в тебе не сомневался! – с довольной усмешкой, впрочем, тут же замаскированной под радостную улыбку, произнес Дамблдор, - Дай его мне.

Смахнув набежавшие при взгляде на полуторагодовалого мальчика слезы, Рубеус осторожно взял сверток одеял, в котором находился Гарри. Бережно передав ребенка директору, хранитель ключей стал снова вытирать выступившие слезы:

- Я… я п-п-п-просто не могу этого вынести. Лили и Джеймс погибли, а малыш Гарри будет жить с м-м-м-маглами…

- Здесь ему будет лучше, - успокаивающе сказал Альбус, мысленно извинившись перед доверявшем ему Хагридом, - Он будет жить с родственниками по линии матери. Петуния обязательно позаботится о сыне своей сестры.

Лесник начал успокаиваться, а Дамблдор подошел к двери дома номер четыре и положил на крыльцо сверток из одеял. Достав из-за пазухи письмо, написанное изумрудными чернилами, и засунул его к ребенку, чья маленькая ручка тут же его прижала к себе.

- До встречи через десять лет, Гарри Поттер, - тихо произнес Альбус, отворачиваясь к двум ожидавшим его подчиненным.

И такие разные люди с громким хлопком исчезли, будто никогда на этой улице и не появлялись. Где-то у горизонта забрезжил рассвет, а примерно через час хозяйка дома, выйдя на крыльцо, обнаружит мальчика, который к этому времени уже проснется. Найдет письмо директора, слегка ужаснется написанному, но скрепя сердце возьмет Гарри к себе. Ее муж будет недоволен, но смирится с решением жены. И в этом доме сыну Лили и Джеймса Поттеров суждено провести следующие десять лет своей жизни.

Глава 1

Свет солнца заливал большую комнату полную различных книг и дорогих вещей. Несколько лучей попали на лицо черноволосого девятилетнего мальчика с необычным шрамом на лбу, заставив того поморщится. Приоткрыв свои зеленые глаза, он потянулся и сел на кровати. На его лице появилась довольная усмешка. Мальчик уже знал, что будет. Из-за двери послышался робкий, полный страха женский голос:

- Г-г-гарри, д-дорогой, ты уже проснулся?

- Да, я встал. Завтрак готов? - твердым и холодным тоном, совсем не напоминающим голос ребенка, поинтересовался тот.

- Д-д-да, он на столе, но если ты хочешь, я могу его принести к тебе в комнату, - все еще дрожащим голосом ответила женщина.

Гарри грациозно встал с кровати и резко распахнул дверь, получая истинное удовольствие от ее испуганного лица. Полным высокомерия и насмешки голосом, мальчик произнес:

- Не откажусь, - и снова ухмыльнулся, - И Петуния…

Женщина, названная в честь цветка, вздрогнула.

- Я сегодня ухожу на весь день и, возможно, вернусь поздно ночью. Тебе лучше не запирать дверь до моего прихода, а было бы совсем великолепно, если ты меня дождешься, - наслаждаясь ее страхом, закончил он.

Заметив, что Петуния приняла все к сведению, он захлопнул дверь. На лице Гарри появилась полная превосходства улыбка, когда он оглядывал свою комнату.

Его спальня была самой большой в доме. Пока он не научился пользоваться своим превосходством над опекунами, это помещение принадлежало его дяде и тете, а сам он спал в чулане под лестницей. Ему приходилось донашивать старые вещи кузена, которые были на три размера больше, чем нужно, готовить родственникам и жить впроголодь. А иногда и голодать, когда с ним случались необычные вещи. Но теперь все по другому: Дурсли его боятся и делают все, что ему захочется. Все его вещи дорогие и качественные, питается он как за королевским столом. Его жизнь прекрасна. Но всего этого не было, если бы не она. Гермиона. Она показала ему, что можно использовать силу и власть для своего благополучия. Эта девочка стала его первым и единственным другом. Гарри познакомился с ней около двух лет назад.

_Воспоминания_

_Гарри бежал по улице, то и дело оглядываясь назад, на преследующих его шестерых мальчишек. Особенно среди них выделялся мальчик во главе группы, которая гналась за ним. Он был очень крупным для семилетнего ребенка. К тому же он являлся кузеном преследуемого, но они были совершенно разной комплекции. Гарри был очень мал и хрупок для своих лет. Вдруг неожиданно мальчик споткнулся о бордюр и упал на асфальт, его очки отлетели в сторону. Мир расплывался перед глазами. Гарри шарил по земле рукой, но найти их не удавалось._

_- Поттер! Все твоя пробежка окончена! – сказал кузен мальчика, когда его компания окружала Гарри, - Тебе не скрыться. А нам как раз нужна боксерская груша, не так ли, Пирс, Малькольм? – обратился он к двум друзьям, стоявшим с двух сторон от него._

_- А ты ей послужишь. Нельзя же не отплатить то, что ты живешь на попечении предков Дадли? - поддакнул костлявый, похожий на крысу мальчишка, - Я прав, Большой Дэ?_

_Крупный мальчик гордо задрал подбородок и важно кивнул. Затем он в предвкушении потер руки и сделал знак троим своим подхалимам держать Гарри, когда он будет его бить. Вдруг за спиной раздался красивый девичий голос, в котором явственно звучала насмешка:_

_- Как отважно нападать шестерым на одного. И это парни. Гермафродиты._

_- Как ты смеешь нас обзывать?! – Дадли пришел в ярость и повернулся к говорящей, но посмотрев, кто осмелился обратиться к нему таким тоном, громко хмыкнул._

_За его спиной стояла хрупкая девочка лет восьми в форме лондонского приюта. Ее кудрявые каштановые волосы были собраны в высокий хвост. Она выглядела абсолютно беззащитной, если бы не ее глаза. Они были светло-карими с янтарными крапинками. Обычно такой цвет ассоциируется с чем-то домашним, добрым и мудрым. Но не эти. В них было презрение, превосходство, властность и некоторая, хорошо читаемая, брезгливость, направленная на компанию Большого Дэ._

_- Вали отсюда, малявка, - выкрикнул Малькольм, оглядываясь на Дадли за поддержкой, - Не мешай людям заниматься своим делом!_

_На лице девочки появилась презрительная усмешка:_

_- Где ты здесь людей увидел? Под это определение подходим только я и мальчик, которого вы __**собирались **__избить, - она четко выделила голосом прошедшее время глагола, - А вы – полные ничтожества!_

_- Не смей меня оскорблять! – похрустывая костяшками пальцев, рявкнул Дадли._

_- Мы и так изобьем его, и какая-то девчонка не сможет нам помешать! – одновременно с ним воскликнул Пирс._

_Девочка только рассмеялась на их заявления. Она наклонилась и подняла очки, валявшиеся около ее ноги. Не обращая внимания на застывших от ее наглости мальчишек, она подошла к Гарри и протянула ему его вещь._

_- Спасибо, - смущенно сказал Поттер, надевая очки, - Но сейчас тебе лучше уйти: Дадли Дурсль со своей компанией очень мстителен._

_Тут Большой Дэ, отошедший от нахальства какой-то приютской девчонки, пришел в ярость:_

_- Пирс, Малькольм, Дэвид, Макс, Дик, придется научить эту нахалку уважать нас. Нас, с которыми опасаются связываться пятиклассники!_

_Компания Дурсля начала окружать девочку. Та только насмешливо улыбалась:_

_- Как бы вам не пожалеть об этом. Ведь всякое может случиться._

_Малькольм замахнулся на девчонку, которая даже не пыталась избежать предстоящего удара. Гарри попробовал вскочить и броситься ей на помощь, но его крепко держал кузен. Пирс подошел к девочке сзади, чтобы держать ее пока друзья будут разукрашивать ее личико. Но то, что произошло, не мог предсказать ни один из мальчишек. Она развернулась к главному подхалиму Большого Дэ и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Тот удивился от такого пристального внимания, но через несколько секунд почувствовал беспокойство. Пирс стоял, не отрывая взгляд от девочки, но вдруг он схватился за горло и захрипел. В его глазах плескался бесконечный страх._

_- Помогите… - прохрипел он, умоляя, - задыхаюсь…_

_Дадли с ужасом смотрел на своего друга, остальные уже сбежали, испугавшись. Гарри же был шокирован: на его глазах умирал его враг и одноклассник. Без какой-либо причины он перестал дышать. Тут Поттер заметил, что эта ситуация не произвела какого-нибудь впечатления на заступившуюся за него девочку. Он оглянулся на нее и заметил, что она улыбается и смотрит в одну точку. Проследив за ее взглядом, мальчик увидел, что тот упирается в горло Пирса. Гарри понял, что это приютская девочка убивает друга Дурсля, и крикнул ей:_

_- Прекрати! Он же умрет!_

_Она повернулась к Поттеру, теряя зрительный контакт с Пирсом. Тот сразу перестал задыхаться. Дадли во все глаза смотрел на девчонку, которая насмешливо ему улыбнулась._

_- Слушай меня, жирдяй! Ты больше никогда не будешь пытаться навредить мне и ему, - она кивнула на Гарри, - иначе я доведу все до конца. И донеси это до сведения всех своих дружков, или ты пожалеешь о том, что когда-либо рождался, - все свои угрозы она произнесла тихим голосом, но ни у кого не оставалось сомнений, что так и будет._

_Большой Дэ задрожал и еле слышно что-то прошептал в знак согласия. Пирс тоже судорожно кивал в ответ на слова девочки и пытался отползти как можно дальше от нее._

_- А теперь проваливайте!_

_Дадли и его подхалиму не нужно было повторять дважды, как только прозвучали эти слова, их как ветром сдуло. Девочка презрительно усмехнулась. Но ее выражение лица изменилось, стоило ей лишь повернуться к Гарри. Теперь она улыбалась по-доброму._

_- Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, а тебя? – девочка протянула Поттеру руку._

Гарри одернул себя, заметив, что глупо улыбается, вспоминая тот день. Гермиона. Его самый первый, самый близкий друг. И сегодня они снова собирались встретиться в Лондоне, ведь это удавалась не часто. Все же двое детей лет десяти очень сильно привлекают внимание, когда гуляют по такому крупному городу без взрослых. Особенно поздно вечером. А им не хотелось, чтобы кто-то заинтересовался ими. Мало ли найдутся те, кто обладает еще большей силой, нежели они. И кто знает, что случиться, если про них узнают. Лучше не рисковать.

Тут в дверь снова постучали. Она слегка приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянула Петуния.

- Я прин-н-несла твой завтрак, - тихо пробормотала женщина.

- Поставь на стол, - приказал ей Гарри, небрежно откинувшись на спинку стула, на котором сидел.

Петуния дрожащими руками поставила поднос с едой на стол и быстро выскользнула из комнаты. Позавтракав и бегло посмотрев на часы, Поттер понял, что ему скоро нужно выходить. Надев черные обтягивающие джинсы и модную зеленую, под цвет глаз, футболку, вставив в глаза линзы, Поттер вышел из дома, не забыв напомнить Петунье свою, так сказать, угрозу.

Добравшись на автобусе до Лондона, Гарри пошел в сторону приюта Гермионы. Многие прохожие оглядывались на симпатичного черноволосого мальчика, который гулял по столице один, но держался очень уверенно. Он был похож на юного аристократа.

Вдруг Поттер резко остановился и улыбнулся кому-то. Навстречу ему шла девочка лет девяти в летнем сарафане цвета молодой листвы и в черном болеро.

- Какое совпадение, - подойдя к другу, усмехнулась Гермиона, - Мы снова оделись в одежду одинаковых цветов.

- Просто у нас схожие вкусы, - ухмыльнулся в ответ Гарри, приветственно кивая девочке.

- Ты прав. Куда сегодня пойдем? – поинтересовалась Грейнджер.

Гарри покровительственно улыбнулся:

- Надеюсь, ты не будешь против посетить террариум?


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

*слова, слова, слова* - парселтанг

_Гарри покровительственно улыбнулся:_

_- Надеюсь, ты не будешь против посетить террариум?_

- Ты дразнишься, - притворилась обиженной Гермиона, - Ты же знаешь, что я хочу такую же силу, что и у тебя.

- Я понимаю твое желание, - глядя ей в глаза, серьезно сказал Поттер, - И я тебе обещал, что отыщу способ поделиться этой силой с тобой.

- Я знаю… - тихо прошептала девочка.

Только с ним Гермиона могла не скрывать, что все еще ребенок. Она сама научила его быть жестким, ведь в нашем мире можно что-нибудь добиться только если не будешь оглядываться на других и волноваться о них. Жить только для себя и ради себя. Но она знала, что Гарри никогда не использует против нее ее редко проявляющиеся слабости. Этот очаровательный зеленоглазый мальчик стал для нее семьей. Братом, которого у Грейнджер никогда не было. Она хорошо помнила своих родителей.

До ее пятилетия они были очень дружной и счастливой семьей. Гермиона росла умной, любознательной, доверчивой девочкой, которая верила в непоколебимую истину – взрослые всегда правы. Ее учили быть доброй и отзывчивой, и она пыталась стать такой. Ей говорили слушаться во всем родных – и она слушалась. Но после того как ей исполнилось пять, все изменилось. С ней начали происходить странные вещи: то вокруг нее летали разные предметы, то когда она злилась что-нибудь взрывалось. Сначала Грейнджеры думали, что это совпадения, но потом поняли, что это делает Гермиона. И испугавшись неведомой силы, сдали девочку в приют, твердя, что она дьявольское отродье. И с тех пор она решила, что будет жить ради себя и, если потребуется, идти по головам. Не оглядываясь ни на кого... Пока не встретила Гарри. Гермиона сразу почувствовала, что он обладает _силой _также как и она. И пришла в ярость от того, как обращаются с ним эти ничтожные мальчишки, которое считают себя крутыми из-за своей большой физической силы. А ведь гораздо больше важны магическая и ментальная. И девочка показала им, насколько они заблуждались. Сила, власть и страх всегда идут рука об руку. У Грейнджер были все три составляющие: она обладала магической силой, которая пугала простых людей, а значит давала над ними власть.

- О чем задумалась? – помахал рукой перед лицом девочки Поттер, - Я тебя уже минут пять зову.

- О захвате мира, - серьезным голосом сказала Гермиона, подняв указательный палец , но тут же рассмеялась, - Да так, о ерунде.

Гарри улыбнулся и спросил:

- Ну так что, мы идем в зоопарк, или нет?

-Конечно идем!

Мальчик как настоящий аристократ подал подруге руку, за которую та тут же взялась. Усмехнувшись друг другу, дети отправились в террариум.

Гарри и Гермиона подошли ко входу в закрытый зоопарк. Им тут же преградила дорогу

улыбчивая билетерша:

- Маленьким детям нельзя ходить в зоопарк без взрослых. Где ваши родители? Вы наверное потерялись?

Друзья поморщились, им не нравилось, когда к ним относились как к маленьким. Слишком рано пришлось повзрослеть, да и детство было только у Грейнджер. И то короткое. Так же их разозлило назойливость и любопытство женщины. А та продолжала говорить:

- Ах, какие красивые дети! Точно потерялись! Таких детей родители стараются не выпускать лишний раз из дома. Ваши родители это какие-нибудь бизнесмены или политики? Наверняка они беспокоятся о вас – вдруг это похищение в целях выкупа? А вдруг…

Женщина замолчала, заметив ледяной взгляд Гермионы. Она была поражена ненавистью и презрением, сквозившим в глазах девятилетней девочки. Это были не глаза ребенка.

- Заткнитесь, - холодным голосом сказала Гермиона, - Не говорите о том, о чем не имеете ни малейшего понятия.

- Лучше не влезайте в дела других, если не хотите пожалеть об этом, - Гарри тоже презрительно смотрел на билетершу.

Ту бросило в дрожь. Эти двое не были детьми: их мимолетный взгляд уже вселял страх, в них чувствовалась власть, презрение, которым веяло от них, заставляла почувствовать себя ничтожеством.

- Может ты нас пропустишь? – насмешливо поинтересовалась девочка.

От возмущения фамильярному к себе отношению, билетерша перестала чувствовать опасность, исходящую от этих детей. Чтобы к ней, взрослому человеку, какие-то малолетки обращались на ты?! Им что, родители совершенно не привили хотя бы малейшее уважение к старшим?

- Я не собираюсь пропускать невоспитанных малолеток. Тем более без родителей, - с чувством собственного превосходства сказала женщина.

Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись, кое-что для себя решая. Грейнджер кивнула головой, и Поттер с усмешкой впился взглядом в область шеи билетерши. Та удивилась, но ничего не предприняла. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, но дальше появилось ничем не объяснимое чувство страха. Сначала женщина подумала, что это от слишком пристального взгляда мальчика, но после поняла, что задыхается. С трудом проговаривая слова, билетерша еле слышно спросила:

- Это вы делаете?

Превосходство в глазах детей сказало ей больше любых слов. Она понимала, что если умрет, то вину этих двоих никто не докажет. Также она догадывалась, что дети выкрутятся из любой ситуации. Чувствуя, что скоро потеряет сознание, женщина решила предпринять попытку спастись – ведь ей так хочется жить!

- Пож-ж-жалуйста, остановись, - прохрипела билетерша, - Я сделаю все, что угодно! Только прекрати…

На лицах двух маленьких демонов появились самодовольные улыбки, и женщина почувствовала, что все прекратилось. Казалось, что этого не было вообще.

- Все, что вы чувствовали, происходило на самом деле, - насмешливо произнесла десятилетняя девочка в зеленом сарафане, - И мой тебе совет: пропусти нас… Если не хочешь, чтобы все повторилось.

- Кажется, она желает повторения… - ехидно протянул Гарри.

Женщина отчаянно замотала головой и отодвинулась как можно дальше от прохода, пропуская детей. Поттер взял Гермиону за руку, и они зашли в помещение. Убедившись, что внутри ничего не изменилось, Гарри сразу направился к королевским кобрам. Гермиона, усмехнувшись, направилась за ним.

- Если кто-нибудь еще раз упомянет моих "родителей", я задушу его голыми руками, - прошипела Грейнджер, злясь на назойливую билетершу.

Поттер насмешливо поинтересовался:

- Ты уверена, что задействуешь руки?

- Это была фигура речи! – та все никак не могла успокоиться, - Этой дуре лишь бы посплетничать! Да что они знают о нашей жизни?!

- Успокойся, - холодным голосом сказал Гарри, - Не веди себя как эти ничтожества.

Девочка посмотрела на него тяжелым взглядом, но, глубоко вздохнув, расслабилась, и ее лицо снова приобрело равнодушное выражение.

Поттер приблизился к стеклу, за которым находились змеи. Те тут же подняли головы – они уже чувствовали его приближение.

*Это ты, говорящий… Среди нас появилась Королева. Ее привезли совсем недавно, - обратилась к нему одна из королевских кобр, - Мы скрываем ее от жалких людишек, пришедших понаблюдать за нами...*

После этой фразы все кобры расползлись по углам террариума открывая взору огромную змею непонятного вида, но и Гарри, и Гермиона почувствовали, как от нее веет _силой_. Дети переглянулись, в их головах одновременно начал возникать рискованный план. Поттер подмигнул подруге и повернулся к змее:

*Приветствую тебя, Королева*.

Та очень медленно подняла голову и, не мигая, уставилась прямо в глаза мальчика. Ему показалось, будто она проникает в его мысли, просматривает их. Гарри разозлился: никто не смеет залезать к нему в голову, даже так называемая Королева Змей. Перед его глазами мелькнула тьма и проникновение прекратилось.

*А ты силен, говорящий… Давно мне не приходилось общаться с людьми… Последний из них был мой предыдущий хозяин, но он исчез восемь лет назад. Он обладал огромнейшей силой, а в тебе есть к ней предрасположенность… - сейчас Королева говорила с уважением, она признала его достойным, - Кстати, меня зовут Нагайна*.

Гермиона нетерпеливо дернула его за руку и слегка обиженным голосом спросила:

- Что она сказала? Переведи мне. Я все еще не знаю змеиный язык!

Гарри улыбнулся, думая о том, что каким бы ее поведение не было взрослым, она все еще остается ребенком. Ребенком, который о чем-то очень сильно мечтает, пусть и о способности говорить со змеями. Все-таки приятно осознавать, что они еще не до конца озлобились, не до конца потеряли свое детство. Впрочем, как можно называть детьми тех, кто без колебания способен убить человека? Но что бы ни думали другие, у них были причины и обстоятельства, чтобы повернуть свою жизнь под таким углом. Именно взрослые стали фактором для их изменения, и не им осуждать детскую жестокость. Они сами выращивают чудовищ, а потом сваливают свою вину на других. Что-то он расфилософствовался, вон уже Гермиона злится и по стеклу террариума побежали трещинки от давления ее силы.

- Она сказала, что я силен, и что ей уже восемь лет не приходилось ни с кем разговаривать, - ответил Поттер, перестав испытывать терпение своей подруги. Ломание стекла тут же прекратилось, - Еще она сказала, что у меня есть предрасположенность к огромной силе, как и у предыдущего ее хозяина. Также она назвала свое имя: Нагайна.

Гермиона задумчиво потерла подбородок, как обычно делала, когда размышляла над чем-то серьезным. Гарри насторожился: он тоже что-то уловил в словах Королевы Змей, но мысль все время ускользала. Все же Грейнджер была гораздо лучше его в логических выводах.

- Хм… Ты понимаешь, что из ее слов следует то, что мы не единственные. Теперь нам точно известно, что кто-то обладает силой очень похожей на нашу. К тому же, ты представляешь, насколько силен ее бывший хозяин? – девочка была взволнована, она даже начала ходить туда-сюда, - Также он может говорить со змеями, как и ты. Возможно, этот дар передается по наследству, и ты его дальний родственник?

- Надеюсь, что нет, - равнодушно пожал плечами Гарри, - Меня вполне устраивает моя жизнь, мне не нужен в ней никто посторонний. Особенно, если он будет пытаться управлять мной, в чем я стопроцентно уверен.

- Ты прав, - Гермиона нахмурилась, - Такой поворот событий не устраивает и меня. Но если хозяин найдет Нагайну, то точно узнает о нас…

Гарри дерзко усмехнулся: ему только что пришла в голову замечательная, но в тоже время очень опасная идея.

- А если нам забрать ее с собой, - предложил он подруге, - Тогда мы точно сможем проследить, чтобы она ни с кем не разговаривала. Нагайна может жить у меня – Петуния не решится спорить со мной.

- Ты в своем уме? – скептично поинтересовалась девочка, рассматривая Поттера, как неведомого зверька, - Даже если она согласится, ты подумай о камерах слежения! А еще поразмышляй над тем, как мы будем уносить огромную змею из террариума тайно! – а Гермиона распалялась все сильней, - Стекло-то мы легко испарим, но остальные змеи? Они тоже захотят на свободу, а побег из зоопарка большого количества змей разом привлечет много внимания! И тут они подумают, а кто последними были у террариума. Вспомнят о нас, и прощай спокойная жизнь! Тебе хочется, чтобы нас посадили в лаборатории и исследовали как каких-то крыс?!

Мальчик нахмурился: настолько серьезно над своей мыслью он не задумывался. Конечно, не хотелось, чтобы какая-нибудь из подобных организаций ими заинтересовалась, но все-таки показалось, что Грейнджер сгущает краски.

- Мы можем тщательно подготовиться, - предложил Гарри, - Разработать план плюс несколько вариантов, если что-то пойдет не так. Нам не обязательно вытаскивать Нагайну отсюда сегодня. Только договоримся об этом с ней.

Гермиона молчала около пяти минут, но, вздохнув, согласилась:

- Возможно ты и прав… Но пока я план не одобрю, мы ничего делать не будем.

- Хорошо, - легко согласился Поттер, - Теперь осталось только договориться с нашей Королевой Змей…


End file.
